Make A Sound and Game’s Over Baby
by linsteadoneshots
Summary: Who doesnt love angst and game smut? xoxo


"We'll see you guys later." Kevin replied as the four detectives separated and swiped their room cards.

Jay rolled his eyes, looking back to Adam and Kevin. "Yeah, right. You guys are going to barge in with our joining rooms." He opened the door for Erin to walk in first, and Jay looked at them.

"I really don't feel like walking in on you and your girl in a compromising position. And I don't want a repeat of Quantico, so if you two plan to have some intimate time, please, keep it quiet." Adam cocked his head as Jay shot him a warning glare.

Jay closed and locked their hotel room behind him, turning to look at his stunning girl friend who was playing with the buttons on her pantsuit. The whole week Intelligence was spending at a leadership conference in Indianapolis, and when Erin and Jay asked to share a room, Hank compromised. They could share a room if it was a joint room. Erin and Jay both agreed, regretting that decision the minute they found out Adam and Kevin had access to their room. Their half of the room had the kitchen, therefore Adam and Kevin both came in at odd times, just to irritate the two detectives. "You look so sexy in a pantsuit." He whispered, stepping forward to run his tongue upon the shell of her ear. "I remember the first time I ripped one off of you." He smirked, pressing a kiss against her neck.

Erin let out a low groan, gripping the table she was leaning against. Jay was already sexy in his suit, and now she wanted to do nothing more than to shred him of his clothes so he could engulf her. She yanked on his tie, pulling his lips to hers, as she worked on the buttons of his own suit. Jay swatted away her hands and kissed them lovingly before speaking. "Adam and Kev are right next door... make a sound and game's over, baby."

"There's a game, now is there?" She huskily replied, pulling them towards the bed.

Jay nodded against her lips, pulling back as he rubbed himself against her, eliciting a loud groan. "There always is, Er. Let's see if you can keep quiet." He watched her eyes darken with desire, and thoughts raced through his mind. His hand went to her clothed center, and he felt her out, seeking her clit. His fingers shuddered when he found her, and his palm pressed against her, and he suppressed a moan feeling her dampness. Erin stood there frozen, too focused on remaining silent, to register Jay's swift move, dropping her pants and underwear to the floor. His middle and index finger entered her cavern, and he bit his tongue feeling how hot and ready she was.

His thumb tapped against her clit, and a strangled moan escaped his lips. "Er," He warned. "Every time you make a sound, the chance heightens for us getting caught. And every time you make a sound," He thrusted his hand into her, "I'll just make it even harder on you." He watched her blank facial expression as he changed the tapping rhythm against her clit to a much more radical beat, and he thrusted his fingers harder and faster, adding a slight curl into them. "Do you understand?" She nodded her head partially, feeling her muscles begin to tense. Jay felt her muscles start to contract, and he continued to thrust as her pants filled the room, and he noticed her feet start to shake. She was about to take her final keen moan, and he slipped his fingers out from her cavern with regret, and sucked his fingers clean.

"Why?" She cries lowly as she hugged her thighs together, taking deep breathes.

Jay laughed, and started to leave a trail of one another's clothes as he shuffled the both of them to the bed, pushing her back against the white bedding. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes as he stood at the end of the bed, stroking her legs. Jay swiped his discarded tie from the carpeted floor, and walked up to her, lifting her head and wrapping the fabric around her eyes, eliminating her vision as he tied it. She complied silently, her pleasure building back up as excitement shouted through her veins. He crawled up the bed, pressing kisses against the heated flush of her legs, stopping at her inner thighs.

Her hands balled into fists and clenched the bed as Jay straddled her calfs, and bringing his mouth to her center. He blew slightly on the sensitive bud and she arched her hips as she bit down to suppress a moan. She wanted so badly to see what he was doing to her, but she wouldn't dare, not wanting to face the consequences Jay had in mind. He ran his mouth against her dripping folds, playing with her wetness as she squirmed for a release underneath him. He flicked his tongue against her clit, bringing his lips and closing in around the sensitive bud, raking his teeth against it. She gasped with arousal, running her hands through his hair as she only saw pitch black. Her whole body was piercing with emotion. She pushed his head into her center, encouraging him to take what was his. He smiled against her creamy flesh and pushed his tongue through her folds as his tongue entered her drenched cavern.

Erin covered her mouth with her hands, screaming and biting into them as he dug her hips into the mattress and thrusted his tongue in and out of her. He thrusted inside of her harshly and frantically, and knew he was doing something right when he heard her muffled screams. He picked up his pace, moving deeper inside of her. He could hear the pants of his girlfriend above him, and would do anything to hear that sound 24/7. He knew he was the only one who could make those sounds fall from her mouth, and he would be the only one for the rest of both of their lives. His tongue plundered into her again, and he curled it. The sound that eluded her mouth told him he hit her sweet spot and she was about to reach her peak. He slowed his motions, much to her dismay. "Jay, please," Her voice was above a whisper. She wanted nothing more than to bathe his tongue in herself. That's all she wanted.

"No," He harshly replied against her clit. "You can't cum without my permission. You're mine." Jay possessively hissed as he moved his lips to her breasts, taking one mound into his mouth, kneading the flesh with his teeth.

Her eyes were covered and she was only getting wetter by the second. She couldn't do it. "How, how do you not ex-expect me not to cum," She took deep breaths as his erection pressed against her stomach, "When you're fucking me so good?" She managed to groan. Jay watched her hand wonder, finding her swollen center. She drew circular motions on her clitoris, and she bit into her mouth to hold back the words she wished to speak. Her hips bucked up as she dared her fingers lower, and Jay snatched her hands, moving to rub his groin agaisnt her, coating it in her wetness. Jay decided she had enough torture, mostly because he wanted nothing more than to be coaxed inside her. He loved the feeling. She was tight and he was large, and the way they always found their beat, there was enough friction the both of them could cum within a mere few minutes tangled in one another. He pierced through her folds, finding her hot and ready. He pushed his top in, and pulled back as she arched her hips, begging for friction. "Jay," She barely whispered.

"Patience, Er,"He replied. He pushed up on his arms, which were on either side of her head, and in one swift motion, he slammed their hips against one another, thrusting deep as physically possible. Erin gasped with surprise, and she moaned into Jay's mouth as their tongues massaged one another, competing for dominance. Jay felt his cock pulsing quickly, the sounds from her mouth being enough encouragement he needed. Without warning, he pulled inside her in two short spouts, his semen bursting inside her small cavern. Jay bit into her shoulder, moaning her name as his high hit. She felt the vibrations agaisnt her shoulder. The combination of the vibrations, his thrusting, and his thumb tapping her clit was enough.

"Jay, I, I, I need to come! Like now! Please!" She begged just above the level of silence. Jay's head was buried in the crook of her neck, as he was coming down from his high. He released his head, regaining control, and nodded slightly.

"Please, Er. Let it all go," He encouraged. Erin sighed in relief, letting her muscles grip his cock inside of her. The ripple of pleasure started at her feet, rising to her chest, and back to her lower abdomen, and slammed into her. Jay smothered her lips with his, allowing her to deeply and loudly groan into his throat, remaining quiet as they both could maintain. She milked his length, her feet digging into his lower back.

"Baby," She breathed into his mouth as she literally saw stars. He tossed the makeshift blindfold to the end of the room, a smile spreading across his chiseled face as he saw the pleasure through her big, hazel eyes. God, she was absolutely stunning. He cupped her face, kissing her deeply, his love for her radiating throughout the kiss as much as he could express. Erin dropped her legs from his, allowing him to roll off of her, relieving her from his body weight. He pressed their foreheads together, brushing their noses against one another as he whispered his love for her into her ears, reassuring him she was the only one for him.

"Thank you," She breathed, resting her head agaisnt the pillow, stretching her joints. "You really know the best games."

Jay smiled, shuffling out of bed, sliding a pair of grey sweats up his body. "I try my best to please my girl," He motioned for her to stand up. "Let's go get some water to, _rehydrate."_ Erin nodded eagerly, following her boyfriend out of the bedroom. She was caught up in her own happy word, the wonderful after sex feeling, she didn't notice her boyfriend's abrupt stop. She ran into his bare chest, and poked her head around him, her cheeks already flushing.

"Have fun, you two?" Adam questioned, snatching a protein br from the basket.

"You guys really aren't that quiet. You guys are terrible at it." Kevin joked, standing next to Adam.

"Yeah. It was a wonderful repeat," Adam rolled his eyes in a jokingly matter. He didn't even prove to see what Erin's state of clothing was. "Goodnight you two. Please, god please, keep it down. I put some duct tape on he counter. So if you plan to ride, please use it. I'd like to sleep in peace." Adam laughed even though Jay was shielding Erin's modesty from their team members. He was the only one who got to see Erin like this.

"Good night, boys," Erin waved from behind her boy friend, digging her head into his back and kissing the space between his shoulder blades. They just wanted water. The two left without another word, ad once the door closed, Erin wrapped her hands around Jay's neck, standing in her tippy toes to press a chaste kiss against his neck.

"Despite what they say, Er," Jay started as he walked the both of them to the fridge, "You're still the best. You definitely live up to my standards." He winked to her as they shuffled back into their room, _locking_ the door behind.

"Want to go for a round two?" Erin challenged him, and he pushed her back onto the bed. "Make a sound, and game's over, baby." He whispered the words that would ring in her mind once more.


End file.
